The objective of this phase of the study is to develop an objective beside test of ototoxicity, i.e. damage to the inner ear caused by exposure to chemical agents, typically pharmaceutical. At the present time, the ability to monitor easily loss of hearing or balance function is quite limited and, as a result, ototoxicity is difficult to prevent. A bedside test battery for ototoxicity would allow for assessment of large groups of patients suspected of suffering from this condition by nonspecialists in hearing and balance. The test of balance employs head-only rotation to stimulate the vestibulo-ocular reflex gain, obviating the need for expensive and cumbersome equipment. The test of auditory function is the measurement of otoacoustic emission-echo-like signals generated by the outer hair cells of the hearing organ which are known to be acutely sensitive to drug ototoxicity. The bedside measures are compared with a comprehensive standard battery of laboratory measures. The subjects are both normal controls and patients undergoing chemotherapy, namely treatment by cisplatin for cancer.